Drama Ojek Online
by goodbye summer
Summary: Ok. Fix. Hari ini beneran hari yang penuh drama bagi Haruno Sakura. [Sasusaku/Gak Baku]


_Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

 **(gak baku)**

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sakura bete banget. Karena apa yang terjadi siang dan sore tadi adalah kejadian penuh drama. Udah kena siram amukan senior pas kegiatan unit, presentasi kelompoknya ambyar gegara temen sekelompoknya ngilangin materi, kena ceramah dosen, telat pas lab skill, eh sekarang ga nemu-nemu driver ojek online buat nganterin pulang. Dia menghela nafas kasar, ini kenapa sih hari ini dia sial banget?! Biasanya juga sekali jalan langsung dapet driver dan ga pada nge-cancel gini. Manalagi adeknya gak bisa jemput gara-gara sakit panas, jadi mau gak mau dia kudu pesen ojek online sih. Selanjutnya, Sakura kembali melakukan pencarian driver sampe akhirnya dia nemu satu dengan nama Sasuke. Gak ada profile picturenya.

Baru sepersekian detik Sakura order eh udah ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang ga dikenal. Gini napa dari tadi.

 _(Nomor Sasuke) : Jemput sesuai alamat mbak?_

 _Sakura : Iya, saya ada di halte fk universitas konoha._

 _Sakura : Cepet ya pak._

 _(Nomor Sasuke ) : Ok._

Pesan mereka kemudian berakhir sampai disitu meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya. Lima menit jalan, si driver belum nyampe. Sepuluh menit berlalu belum nyampe juga, Sakura udah makin dongkol. Baru juga mau sms si driver saat sebuah motor laki berhenti di depannya.

"Yang pesen ojek online kan, mbak?" Buset, dia kira bapak-bapak ternyata mas-mas pake motor ninja. Si Mas buka kaca helm dengan perlahan. Dan seketika itu Sakura menahan nafas, rasa dongkol dan bete seharian ini tiba-tiba aja menguap entah kemana. Ebuset, ada ya driver yang ganteng amat gini. Anjir sapa dah nama dia tadi, Sasuka? Sasake? Aduh siapa sih kampret.

"Iya, Mas." Sakura jawab dengan sedikit rasa grogi.

"Ini Mbak." Mas driver menjulurkan helm.

"Bisa?" ucap Mas driver lagi begitu ngeliatin Sakura yang kesusahan dengan pengait helm. Gak lama kemudian si Mas turun dari motor sambil ngeklik pengait helm sampe bunyi klik. Sakura nahan nafas sampe Masnya naikin motornya lagi. Yaampun sumpah deh tadi itu apa-apaan? Deket banget muka dia ama Sakura.

"Ke Anggrek Regency Blok S-27 kan?" Mas driver kembali membuka suara begitu Sakura udah naik di belakang.

"Iya Mas." Selepas itu mereka cabut dari gedung fk.

Selama di perjalanan, Sakura gak bisa mikir jernih. Manalagi si Mas gak pake atribut perusahaan, kan berasa digonceng pacar. Duh, baper akut amat kamu ya Ra.

"Maaf tadi rada lama, saya masih ada urusan." Kata Mas driver begitu keluar dari area kampus menuju jalan raya.

"Iya gak papa kok." Sakura memajukan kepalanya ke sisi kiri Mas driver biar suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Udah lama ngojek Mas?"

"Baru sebulanan ini, ngisi waktu luang kuliah Mbak." Ah pantes Sakura gak pernah dapet yang sebening ini.

"Emang kuliah dimana Mas?"

"Di Universitas Otogakure." Sejenak Sakura menilik penampilan Sasuke. Dia bawa motor ninja, pake jaket keluaran nike, terus sepatunya yeezy boost 350 ori. Sumpah deh, ini orang kayanya orang kaya. Ngapain juga ngisi luang pake ngojek segala. Serasa gak masuk akal.

"Lah, tetanggaan dong kampus kita. Disana ambil jurusan apa mas?"

"Teknik mesin mbak." Aduh Sakura makin leleh, laki banget nih orang pasti.

"Semester berapa mas?"

"Udah semester akhir, doain cepet lulus ya mbak." Sakura bisa ngelihat Mas driver terkekeh dengan gantengnya dari samping. Dari samping aja udah begitu apalagi kalo Sakura ngelihat full, duh, ini cobaan macam apa sih? Bisa-bisa dianggap zina mata kalo Sakura ngeliatin ini cowo terus.

"Kamu gimana?" ucapan mas driver memecahkan fantasi Sakura.

"Saya kedokteran, masih semester 4 mas. Gausah dipanggil mbak lagi kali ya, Sakura aja haha."

"Pantes sama kamu ya."

"Pantes apa, Mas?"

Mas driver diem.

Masih diem.

"Ya nama kamu sama kamu,"

"Sama-sama cantik."

Dan seketika itu Sakura lupa gimana caranya bernafas.

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya enggak ada obrolan lagi yang berarti. Sakura lebih memilih diam karena enggak tau harus bereaksi apa, yaelah dibaperin driver ojek online gini kok udah lemah banget sih. Kecanggungan diantara mereka baru berakhir begitu mereka sampe di depan rumah berpagar putih. Kali ini Sakura gak perlu minta bantuan Mas driver buat ngelepasin helm, karena akhirnya dia bisa sendiri. Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi kalo jago bikin jantung Sakura gak tenang kan berabe.

"Lain kali kamu enggak usah pesen pake aplikasi, hubungin nomor saya aja."

"Lah terus bayar langsung gitu?"

"Gampang kalo itu mah."

"O-oke deh Mas." Baru Sakura ngasih helm itu ke Mas driver begitu dia denger suara pagar terbuka.

"Loh? Siapa ini, Ra? Kok gak diajak masuk sekalian?" seketika itu inner Sakura nepok jidat.

Mampus.

Ayahnya.

"Dia udah mau pulang, Yah." Alih-alih menegaskan kalau si Mas driver mau pulang, eh Mas driver malah ngelepas helmnya dan turun dari motor. Sakura baru tau kalo Mas driver punya rambut item acak-acakan, semakin sadar lah dia kalo mas driver beneran ganteng maksimal.

"Malem, Om. Saya Sasuke." Nah, itu dia! Sasuke! Sakura baru inget nama si mas driver.

Eh-eh ngapain nih? Kok ngejabat tangan ayah Sakura segala? Sakuranya bingung.

"Makasih ya udah nganter Sakura, lain kali jangan malem-malem."

"Yah, aku ada tugas kelompok tadi. Jangan salahin Mas Sasuke." HAH? Sakura bahkan kaget sendiri menyadari perkataannya yang terkesan ambigu. Percakapan macam apa ini? Si Sasuke itu kan cuma driver ojek online yaampun. Baru juga mau jelasin yang sebenernya kalo Mas Sasuke gak ngomong lagi.

"Iya, maaf Om. Lain kali gak akan."

Lain kali?

Inner Sakura menjerit.

Skenario macam apa ini?!

"Kamu kuliah?" tanya ayah kemudian.

"Iya Om, udah semester akhir. Teknik Mesin Otogakure."

Sakura masih cengo aja.

"Saya pamit dulu ya Om."

"Gak mau masuk? Ngopi-ngopi dulu?"

Lah? Napa bokapnya jadi baek ke cowo asing gini sih?

"Makasih Om, tapi lain kali aja." Mas Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan gesture berpamitan. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sakura yang masih berusaha memahami situasi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Ra." Aku? Gak pake saya?! Sakura kemudian melihat seriangaian Mas Sasuke tercetak jelas. Seolah belum cukup bikin Sakura jantungan, Mas Sasuke malah mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura sebelum ia berlalu pulang.

Astaga.

Ok.

Fix

Hari ini beneran hari yang penuh drama bagi Haruno Sakura.

 **END**

Bangsyaaaad. Terkena virus drama ojek onlen di instagram nih sayaaa. HAHAHAHAHA. Ini Sasuke sok iye bgt dah disini, kena tampol anak yg ikut casting biskuat baru tau rasa lu Sas.


End file.
